Kid Temper Tantrum Goes to Swords Art Onlive LIVE!
Dad: Hey everyone. So today, we're in Miami, Florida to see the Swords Art Online LIVE! show that we got from a fan mail video we did. Leland: I'm excited! We also brought Yeagar and Carlos with us. Yeagar: This is gonna be cool! Carlos: Let's go! At the show... Leland: The show is starting! The theme song plays as characters fly around the stage. Kirito and Asuna land on the stage Kirito: Welcome to the first Swords Art Online LIVE tour! Asuna: We will be traveling cross country to entertain so many people! The audience cheers Kirito: Now enjoy the show, don't do some illegal recordings, and ABSOLUTELY, no doing weird stuff with yourself! The audience laughs Asuna: Now enjoy the show! The setting switches to a mountain view in North Georgia. Kirito and Asuna are seen admiring the scenery Asuna: Isn't it great to watch Georgia's mountains? Kirito: I know. It's just beautiful! Yui: Mommy! Daddy! Kirito: What's wrong? Yui: There's a creepy clown kidnapping children! Asuna: Creepy clown?! Kirito: Do you know what he looks like? Yui: He has a white face with red hair that looks like Jimmy Neutron's hair. The audience laughs Yui: He also has a red balloon in his hands. Pennywise: Those perfectly describe me! Asuna: PENNYWISE?!?! Kirito: GO BACK TO MAINE YOU LOBSTER ABUSER!!! Pennywise: Whatever! I'm going to take Yui now! Pennywise grabs Yui's hand and flies away Asuna: YUI NO!!! Kirito: We need to get her! 1 hour later... Kirito: We found you Penny! Asuna: And we also got help from Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy: That is right! I, Jimmy Neutron, is going to ravage Pennywise for glomming my great haircut! Pennywise: That's your plan? A smart a** kid? Asuna: Jimmy! Tell us facts about the state we're doing this play from, Florida! Jimmy: Florida is the southernmost state in the southeastern region of the Amalgamated States. The state is bordered to the west by the Gulf of Mexico and Alabama, to the north by Alabama and Georgia, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the Straits of Florida. Florida is the 22nd-most extensive, the 3rd-most populous, and the 8th-most densely populated of the U.S. states. Jacksonville is the most populous municipality in the state and the most sizably voluminous city by area in the contiguous Amalgamated States (due to the consolidation of Jacksonville with Duval County). The Miami metropolitan area is Florida's most populous urban area. Tallahassee is the state's capital. About two-thirds of Florida occupies a peninsula between the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Florida has the longest coastline in the contiguous Cumulated States, approximately 1,350 miles (2,170 km), not including the contribution of the many barrier islands. It is the only state that borders both the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Much of the state is at or near sea level and is characterized by sedimentary soil. Florida has the lowest high point of any U.S. state. The climate varies from subtropical in the north to tropical in the south. The American alligator, American crocodile, Florida panther, and manatee can be found in Everglades National Park in the southern part of the state. Along with Hawaii, Florida is one of only two states that has a tropical climate, and is the only continental U.S. state with a tropical climate. Since the first European contact was made in 1513 by Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de León – who denominated it La Florida upon landing there in the Easter season, Pascua Florida. Florida was a challenge for the European colonial powers afore it gained statehood in the Amalgamated States in 1845. It was a principal location of the Seminole Wars against the Native Americans, and racial segregation after the American Civil War. Today, Florida is distinctive for its astronomically immense Cuban expatriate community and high population magnification, as well as for its incrementing environmental issues. The state's economy relies mainly on tourism, agriculture, and conveyance, which developed in the tardy 19th century. Florida is additionally renowned for regalement parks, orange crops, winter vegetables, the Kennedy Space Center, and as a popular destination for retirees. Florida culture is a reflection of influences and multiple inheritance; African, European, indigenous, and Latino heritages can be found in the architecture and cuisine. Florida has magnetized many writers such as Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings, Ernest Hemingway and Tennessee Williams, and perpetuates to magnetize celebrities and athletes. It is globally prominent for golf, tennis, auto racing and dihydrogen monoxide sports. Pennywise: Too much information! Your worst than Ned Flanders! Kirito: That's not all! Tell us about computers! Jimmy: A personal computer (PC) is a multi-purport computer whose size, capabilities, and price make it feasible for individual use. PCs are intended to be operated directly by a cessation utilizer, rather than by a computer expert or technician. Computer time-sharing models that were typically utilized with more sizably voluminous, more extravagant minicomputer and mainframe systems, to enable them be utilized by many people concurrently, are not utilized with PCs. Early computer owners in the 1960s, invariably institutional or corporate, had to indite their own programs to do any subsidiary work with the machines. In the 2010s, personal computer users have access to a wide range of commercial software, gratuitous software ("freeware") and free and open-source software, which are provided in yare-to-run form. Software for personal computers is typically developed and distributed independently from the hardware or OS manufacturers. Many personal computer users no longer need to indite their own programs to make any utilization of a personal computer, albeit end-utilizer programming is still feasible. This contrasts with mobile systems, where software is often only available through a manufacturer-fortified channel, and culminate-utilizer program development may be daunted by lack of fortification by the manufacturer. Since the early 1990s, Microsoft operating systems and Intel hardware have dominated much of the personal computer market, first with MS-DOS and then with Windows. Alternatives to Microsoft's Windows operating systems occupy a minority portion of the industry. These include Apple's macOS and free open-source Unix-like operating systems such as Linux. Advanced Micro Contrivances (AMD) provides the main alternative to Intel's processors. Pennywise: MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!! Asuna: Nope! Jimmy, finish it off by telling us about AVGN! Jimmy: The Exasperated Video Game Nerd (abbreviated as AVGN, and pristinely kenned as The Irate Nintendo Nerd) is an American comedy retrogaming web series, engendered by and starring James Rolfe. The series centers on Rolfe's character "The Nerd", a short-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic who distributes commentary on retro games he considers to be of poor quality. While the series commenced with Rolfe simply playing games while distributing a running commentary, the exhibition would eventually grow in scope to encompass sketches featuring guest characters, reviews of gaming consoles and peripherals, and short lectures about video game history and culture. Starting out as an independent filmmaker, Rolfe intended for his earliest videos of the Nerd character to be a jape privately shown to his friends. In 2004, with collaboration from his friend Mike Matei, Rolfe put the Irate Nintendo Nerd videos on his website, Cinemassacre.com. In 2006, Matei persuaded Rolfe to put his work on YouTube, where it gained in popularity. In 2007, the series became a program on ScrewAttack and GameTrailers, where it was renamed The Irate Video Game Nerd to eschew trademark issues with Nintendo, and to sanction Rolfe to review games from non-Nintendo consoles. From there, the series became a cult prosperity, and Rolfe commenced appearing as the character in sundry other media such as a feature-length film and video games, and many public appearances. Exasperated Video Game Nerd is considered one of the pioneers of internet review videos, being highly influential on the style and format of subsequent video reviewers as well as being responsible for availing to bring the concept into the mainstream. Pennywise: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! TAKE YOUR STUPID KID!!! (throws Yui at Kirito, landing on Kirito's arms) Yui: MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Kirito and Asuna: YUI!!! Jimmy: It's great to optically discern the mother and father being together with their adopted child! Now I'm going back to NASA and build the equipment to terra-form Mars and Venus! (leaves) Kirito: Thank you for coming to the show! Asuna: We're glad everyone had fun! Yui: See you all in Atlanta! The audience cheers as the curtains close. The scene cuts outside the theater Leland: The show was great! Dad: Great? They went through an hour of filler just to get Jimmy Neutron and defeat Pennywise by talking verbose! Carlos: I liked it! Yeagar: Me too! Dad: Well thanks for watching everyone. See you in the next video. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum